warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Little Duck
Little Duck is a Solaris United operative introduced during the events of WARFRAME: Ghouls graphic novel series, and a former protege of The Business. She also has an undefined relation with The Quills. In-game, she can be located in the backroom of Fortuna, Venus, selling wares for Vox Solaris, and also serves as mission control for Disruption missions across the system. Lore WARFRAME: Ghouls In the printed series she narrated her casual encounter with Mitsuki, incapacitated and last survivor of an Ostron colony that had been recently devastated by the forces of Captain Vor. Both together with embark on the mission of securing the Arogya Medica device hidden inside a Orokin Derelict, so that it does not fall into the Grineer's hands. It was revealed in the series that her father was brain-shelved. After surviving multiple dangers and having completed the mission, she obtained a large quantity of data from the Orokin vessel, enough to pay her monthly interest on her debt with the Corpus, and for all the injuries suffered during the battle. Solaris United Little Duck was a former protege of The Business, originally hailing from Phobos. As he describes it, she was easily the best among her many peers in terms of aptitude with spycraft. It was only until they had a falling-out due to a difference between their philosophies that they were no longer mentor and student. She now works as a freelance rail agent and seems to possess a heavily modified rail tractor. It is also notable that she seems to possess more connections than her former mentor, which is notable given the Business' former job. In-game Fortuna Little Duck is the primary point of contact with Vox Solaris, who provides players with various services relating to Operator Amps, Magus Arcanes and Virtous Arcanes, including the construction of Amps and the trade of Toroid for Vox Solaris Standing. Interacting with Little Duck using the player's Warframe will result in her rebuffing them; in order to obtain her services, players must approach her in their Operator form (only possible after completing The War Within). Profit-Taker Orb Heist After the first phase of the Heist, Little Duck will appear just outside the elevator to Fortuna; this lets the Tenno cell begin the second phase without having to sit through a loading screen. During the final phase and the final battle against Profit-Taker, Little Duck will provide fire support from a nearby mountaintop. She will fire at Corpus enemies with a sniper rifle, in an attempt to give the Tenno some breathing room. Note When the player reaches the rank of Shadow, she will open her chest cavity, revealing her organic head. Media michael-zaguirre-littleducklp.jpg Little Duck Portrait.png Trivia *While Little Duck has a beside her inside Fortuna's Backroom, during the Profit-Taker Orb Heist when providing covering fire for the Tenno she uses a instead. **Its firing sound is that of the . *She is voiced by Claire Vousden. Patch History *Fixed extra music loop playing when selecting Little Duck’s Exotic Goods. ;Little Duck + Exotic Goods Little Duck is no stranger to Exotic goods - an Amp assembler and Toroid master, the strong and the strange are what she makes her business on. Her interest in Anomaly shards allows you to access new Exotic Goods: *Tenebrous Ephemera *ALL Sentient Captura Scenes **Sentient Captura Scenes have also been removed from the drop table and will be purchasable from Little Duck exclusively. *Fixed Little Duck still being ‘hidden’ in the Syndicate screen at max Vox Solaris rank. *Fast Travel in Fortuna is now enabled for Little Duck when appropriate. *(Undocumented) Fixed Little Duck being ‘hidden’ at max rank with Vox Solaris. *Introduced. }} de:Little Duck es:Little Duck Category:Solaris United Category:Fortuna Category:Lore Category:Update 24